tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Main Page
Hello Wikipitaka, Congratulations on starting this great project. I've tried contacting the email address you give but it has died. I was wondering whether you would be interested to extend the scope of your project. I am involved in study and translation of corresponding Suttas and Vinaya in Pali, Sanskrit, Chinese, and Tibetan. There are vast numbers of suttas out there that are far less known than the pali, yet equally deserving of being regarded as Buddhavacana. I am not referring to the Mahayana Sutras, but to the canonical texts of the early schools. These days these texts languish in the Chinese and other canons, virtually unread, although there is growing appreciation of their value among the Chinese Buddhist community. The Theravadins, sadly enough, remain almost totally unaware that such texts even exist. My life's work is to make the texts available so that we understand such teachings are common to all Buddhists, and are not the exclusive property of the Theravada school. Some of the work i am involved in my be seen at the following links: http://ekottara.googlepages.com/home http://www.suttacentral.net/ http://santifm1.0.googlepages.com/ I would be happy to help with translations, structuring the sections that correspond with the Pali, and publicizing the project among other scholars interested in this area. I think this would be a wonderful way to enhance our understanding of the Buddha's Dhamma as the foundation for all Buddhist schools. My email is sujato@gmail.com Looking forward to hear from you! Sutta Headers When you, p.e., are directed from a Google search to a page like http://tipitaka.wikia.com/wiki/Nama_Sutta, you have no chance of directly knowing where in the pitaka you are and which number the sutta has. It would be very helpful to add this information to the suttas header. In this case, the name would NOT be only "Nama Sutta". It would look like this: "Samyutta Nikaya - 1. Sagatha-Vagga - Devata-samyutta - 1.61: Nama Sutta - Discourse on Nomenclature" Now, after being sent to this page by Google, you know immediately where you are. What do you think of this? ::I added Sutta headers to the To Do area, thanks for the suggestion soon the entire Tipitaka will be completed here--ItsTheSage 00:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ---- don't need to change the name of the suttas. you can do something like this : Tipitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sagatha-Vagga - Devata-samyutta >> 1.61: Nama Sutta - Discourse on Nomenclature This is what I do there : http://fr.wikitaka.wikia.com/wiki/Dhammapada_2 ::That's a good idea, all the Suttas can have a head added like that--ItsTheSage 23:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi I would like to ask where I can find the commentaries in this site and why don't they have links on the main page like the three main books? And can I ask if who are the authors of the commentaries and at what time they were written compared to the Tipitaka main? INTRODUCING hi, I just joining in this group. I hope with my a little bit knowledge and experience, I'd like to help others with sharing some of it. Don't forget leaving me some messages. See u All. Thank's.Basuliliu 09:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Is this website still active? The last post I've seen here was in 2010. Reply : Sure, the no. of pages have doubled in last 4 years. Buddhalord (talk) 07:07, April 19, 2017 (UTC)